


New Day

by ThatOneTyGuy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child, M/M, aaaaaaaa, and im tired but want to write, im so sorry that these are short, its like 10:34pm, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneTyGuy/pseuds/ThatOneTyGuy
Summary: im so sorry that all these new one shots are so fucking short im making them at like 10:32pm and usually i sleep on an idea and make up situations in dreams so im sorry but here its requests and i want to write so fuck it





	New Day

Me and Thor opened the door back home, with a new little adopted bundle that is going to take up the rest of our lives. We decided that it was a good idea already, and we have planned it out and got everything a infant would need. Maybe we went a little bit overboard, but Tony helped too. He was absolutely ecstatic about having a new kid to spoil, and we would definitely spoil the kid with him.  
“So, what should we name him? All thoughts I had for names exited my brain through the back door,” I said, holding the infant’s carry cradle thing (I haven’t figured out what it’s called yet.). I’m pretty sure we already discussed names a good number of times, but all thoughts just kind of went out the window. Not even through the back door, actually.  
“How about Heimdall? I think he’d like it,” Thor replies. Heimdall was one of Thor’s best friends, and has been since childhood. It’d been a terrible blow to lose him when the war first started, and this would be a pretty good way to honor him. Thor was right as well, Heimdall would’ve also probably liked it.  
“Sure, the child’s name is Heimdall,” I agreed.   
What a way to start the year.


End file.
